black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacob Garrett
Jacob Garrett was a Carpenter's Mate on the Intrepid. He later became a respected figure in Nassau, becoming known as one of the most skilled orators on the island. Biography Season Two After Jack Rackham becomes captain of the Colonial Dawn, Anne Bonny becomes increasingly unstable. One night in the brothel, Jacob attempts to befriend Bonny, and even goes upstairs in the brothel with her. However, he is then interrupted by Idelle, which allows Bonny to leave the room. Season Three Garrett is present at the assembled meeting of captains in the Governor's Mansion called by Jack Rackham to discuss the defense of Nassau. While not vehemently opposed to the defense plan, he does acknowledge that the skeptical Captain Throckmorton does have a valid argument. He still agrees to the plan Rackham presented after Edward Teach agreed to lead their naval forces in the upcoming battle. When the British fleet arrives at Nassau, Garrett and Throckmorton seemingly lead the assembled militia on the beach that meets Benjamin Hornigold, who reads Woodes Rogers' announcement of universal pardons, and the bounty on Charles Vane. After Throckmorton surrenders, many other pirates, including Garrett, follow suit. Garrett gains himself a reputation as one of the most gifted wordsmiths in Nassau. When Billy Bones comes to the port intent on stirring resentment against Governor Rogers, he allies with Garrett. Together they rouse hatred against the tyranny of Eleanor Guthrie, and then demand that Vane be tried in Nassau rather than be shipped off to England. This is a stalling tactic: they hope that it will give them enough time to mount a rescue for Charles Vane. However, Eleanor Guthrie holds an accelerated trial in the middle of the night and Vane is sentenced to death by hanging. Billy and Jacob prepare to rescue him at the gallows by dispersing their men among the crowd and to try to incite a riot that would cause enough confusion to free Vane. Jacob warns Billy that they have to act quickly as Vane is led to the gallows, but Vane subtly shakes his head at them - telling them to let him die and become a martyr for the pirate cause. As Vane slowly chokes to death, Garrett leads some of his men to hold down Vane's body so his neck would break, allowing for a far quicker death. Garrett brings word to Billy that he delivered the Black Spot to Captain Throckmorton, however it had no effect. Billy tells him this isn't surprising, as they haven't yet done anything fear inspiring. Later, Throckmorton's body is found hanging in the square. Garrett is a part of the fledgeling pirate resistance based out of Miranda Barlow's old house, discussing how to create a villain that would strike fear in the hearts of the English. Garrett gives an exaggerated version of John Silver's execution of Dufresne as a story to use. Eventually, Billy decides to use John Silver as the basis for the character of a Pirate King, a role that he believes Silver will step into. Season Four Jacob Garrett is a part of the pirate resistance on New Providence Island, leading it with Billy Bones from the Barlow house. He takes part in the raid on the Underhill estate, which is largely successful. The pirates then learn that the slave families have been dispersed among all seven estates, and should any one estate revolt, or by inaction allow the pirates to take over, their loved ones would suffer. Madi and Flint attempt to take charge and lead the pirates away, while Billy thinks that after the men he lost taking the estate, they should stay. While they are arguing, Garrett warns that the local militia is drawing near, having heard the gunshots. Flint attempts to lead the men away from the estate, but Billy ignores him and orders two men to restrain him. This leads to a standoff between the Maroons and ''Walrus ''men, loyal to Flint and Madi, and the pirates following Billy such as Jacob and Ben Gunn. As the fight between the two factions begins, the local militia arrives, prompting Flint to lead his men in retreat while Billy and Jacob stay and fight. The conquest of the Underhill estate is successful, however this sours relations with the slaves on the island, for their loved ones are punished across the estates for allowing the pirates to take the plantation. During the revolt in Nassau, Billy and Jacob lead their men in aiding Flint and Silver's and help take Nassau town. After the rioting is more or less pacified, Jacob joins Billy in meeting with Silver and Flint. Jacob agrees to escort Madi to the Underhill estate safely so she can repair the alliance with the slave communities. Jacob Garrett remains loyal to Billy, even as John Silver returns and takes over Nassau. After Eleanor makes her deal with Silver and Flint to exchange Fort Nassau for the Urca cache, Billy waits outside the tunnel under the fort, with his men hidden in the bushes, thinking he is about to ambush Eleanor and Flint. However, Garrett comes up and tells him that this isn’t so; he has been charged with killing him. Nonetheless, Garrett refuses, telling Silver’s men that they’ve forgotten who they should be following: their oaths were given to Billy, when Long John Silver was just a fiction. With a look, Silver sends in Israel Hands to take them both out. The fight is quick. Garrett is killed, and Billy beaten to within an inch of his life. Quotes By Jacob Garrett ''"You've all forgotten your oaths! They were given to this man when that man was just a fiction. To hell with all of you who can't tell the difference! ''- Jacob to the pirates in XXXIII. About Jacob Garrett ''"Featherstone says he's one of the most gifted purveyors of bullshit he's ever met, and a man determined, above anything else in life, to be famous." - ''Billy Bones to Ben Gunn in XXVII. Category:Characters Category:Pirate Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed by Israel Hands Category:Recurring Characters